


[Podfic] The Birth of Sleipnir by khilari

by minthepsychic



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology, Norse Mythology, Thor (2011)
Genre: Community: norsekink, Other, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-21
Updated: 2013-01-21
Packaged: 2017-11-26 09:38:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/649191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minthepsychic/pseuds/minthepsychic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[Reader] How Zeus met Loki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] The Birth of Sleipnir by khilari

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Birth of Sleipnir](https://archiveofourown.org/works/275694) by [khilari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/khilari/pseuds/khilari). 



Length: 3:33  
File Size: 3.3 MB (mp3)  
Download: [here](http://www.mediafire.com/?k553py9pe4dn3yc)

Originally posted [here](http://amplificathon.dreamwidth.org/1856125.html) at amplificathon on Dreamwidth.


End file.
